


Make the Man

by Masu_Trout



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Synths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: As a detective, it's important for Nick to look the part.





	Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



The trenchcoat isn't a disguise—nothing could hide bright yellow eyes and grey skin, and Nick's not fool enough to try—but he'll admit it's something of a distraction.

When people first see Nick, they don't see his torn plastic flesh or the cold steel of his hand; they see the jauntily-tilted hat covering those tears, or the patched-up sleeve of his faded jacket. And, beyond that: they take it all in and see a detective.

There's no shame in being a synth, Nick knows. But—still. It's better this way. Helps the world know him as a _person_ first.


End file.
